1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rope handles, and particularly to a tow rope handle specifically adapted for use in water skiing or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior water ski tow rope handles are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Brownson 3,092,068 and 3,537,418, Stein 3,695,210 and Beck 3,930,460,